World Eater
by cherryvvoid
Summary: As it turned out living inside of a fantasy world wasn't all it was cracked up to be. In fact, she kind of wanted to sucker punch her kid self in the face for EVER thinking it would be cool. SI-OC. Self Insert Original Character.
1. Is It Real?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Dark Hunters, Sherrilyn Kenyon does.**

* * *

 _She was_ _suffocating_ _._

In the inky darkness that surrounded her she was _choking_ and she didn't know how that could be _._

Her consciousness flickered and flashed as something swirled around her invisible throat, tightening like a noose of the gallow and she was terrified because how could someone who was already dead, _die again_?

She had no idea how long she had been trapped inside of this vast darkness but when she had been awakened by the relentless clutch around her neck and the feelings of razors piercing into the very core of her being she knew _something_ had changed.

And what that something was would change her _forever_.

The grip around her neck flexed and she could feel her little blip of an existence flutter and wane before _whatever_ it was that was nestled into her incorporeal body hissed and lunged. Raking figurative nails at the rope compressed around her nape and suddenly she was _free_.

But that didn't stop her fear or the rampaging of the presence that clung so very close to her. No, both expanded and stewed because she _knew_ the suffocator wouldn't stop, she knew it would strike again and when it did _she_ would be left worse for the wear. She had gone through this enough times to understand exactly what would be done to her.

And like a prophecy spoken straight from the lips of an oracle that unabating cord shot out and latched on, its ferocity only matched by the growling of the specter who was her defender.

And together those two energies - for what else could she call them - clashed, dancing about each other and for not the first time since regaining her awareness did she pay any mind to other presence - the one so very similar yet different than her own, the one who controlled the noose - and wondered just what she had done to warrant this _hostility_.

She hadn't _asked_ to be brought to this place. She didn't _want_ to have to deal with this after everything that transpired when she had been alive and she wanted - no, _needed_ \- _**out**_.

She could feel the aggression of her specter as if it were tangible and like a key in a lock it _surged_ and she knew it was going to see to her demand.

Her specter always did.

The storm waged and the abyss trembled, pain that wasn't her own flared through her brain as the third phantom that belonged to this place - the separator - heaved and stretched. Imperceptible limbs moving to detain and coddle both her and the suffocator as it had done so many time before but this time - _this_ time she was having _none_ of that.

Her specter heckled and jeered, jerking away from the separator's hold before it coiled as tightly as it could around her being and it _clawed_ its way out with a viciousness that _petrified_ her just as much as it _vindicated_.

There was a screaming agony that ripped at her empathy as the separator's weakened and crippled presence reached out to her. But she was already going, the cry of distress already lost because she was already gone.

She was unsure how it happened, one moment she was there and the next she wasn't but when she returned to the darkness there was no pain. There was no choking nor was there a presence besides her own. Even the specter that had been there with her in the first void was absent and for the first time since waking up she felt _peace_.

Wrapped up so securely in the quietness of her new abyss it would nine months later that she would experience her own birth and realize that the Hindus had it _right_ all along.

Reincarnation was _real_.

* * *

 **Welcome one and all to the dark hunters fandom!**

 **Let me start this off by explaining a few things.**

 _ **You won't have to read the books if you dont want to because I will explain everything.**_

 _ **I repeat: You won't have to read the books if you dont want to because I will explain everything.**_

 **If any of you want to read the series (it's very good!) I have a website where you can read it online for free or I can email the epuds to you. Pm me if you're interested.**

 **If you are going to read the books then the three you should read are: Acheron, Styxx, and Devil May Cry since they are the most relevant to the story.**

 **In fact, I could just send you guys the dark hunter companion book which explains everything about the Dark Hunters. It literally tells you the entire basis for the series, from the characters, the places featured in the stories, etc etc. It's great so you don't really have to read the books!**

 **Pm me if you want the companion.**

 **But really since I'm going to explain basically everything to you, you don't have to read anything.**

 **My SI-OC's name will be A** **simenios which is greek for Silver.**


	2. Bruja

It was mildly discerning that she looked nothing like the woman she came from and that for some reason, she received all of her physical attributes from her absent father but she tried not to let that bother her too much.

Antonietta De La Cruz was a woman of color. With her dark gold skin that bespoke of her foreign heritage, her wildly curling hair, and her black eyes, there were many a glances that questioned whether or not Asimenios was actually born from the Española woman's womb.

Now where Antonietta was dark Asimenios was anything but and if she hadn't experienced her own birth she would be questioning her parentage as well. Especially when taking into consideration her bloodwine red hair, her pale skin, and her extremely odd swirling silver eyes - it was really easy to make _assumptions_.

Asimenios didn't know if her mother had taken the simple route in naming her after the color of her eyes but she supposed it was better than being named after the color of her hair.

Kókkinos just didn't sound as alluring.

Seated in the lap of the grass as she watched her mother tend to her garden the five year old Asimenios - or Asimi since it was easier to remember - realized just how _content_ she was.

Antonietta was a great woman, sweet and caring yet as much of a spitfire as the next hot blooded female and Asimi could easily profess her love for the practitioner of Brujeria.

And yes she said that right, Brujeria as in the witchcraft. Her mother was a witch which made living with her pretty interesting and no, it was _not_ associated with Satan.

That was another thing she enjoyed immensely, the freedom of paganism that ran rampant throughout their little house in Spain. It was just her mother and her and she loved it.

So watching as her mother laid her hand over a wilting plant for a few moments, she grinned when she saw that she had restored life to the greenery. Asimi clapped delightedly at the show of power and hoped her own abilities would be just as interesting. The only apparent gift she seemed to wield was empathy and _that_ was more of a burden than anything else.

Imagine feeling each and every emotion a person felt to the extent of not being able to decipher if the experience was internal or external. It was a crappy ability that wasn't worth it's trade off.

But her mother had always told her patience was a virtue so Asimi would make due but if she was stuck with only empathy throughout her life she was going to to be _so_ pissed.

She wasn't that much of an insensitive asshole that she deserved to deal with everyone else's feeling for the rest of her life.

* * *

 **This chapter was extremely short because there wasn't much to reveal. But there's witchcraft! Yep, they both use magic! Or at the very least Antonietta is using mortal magic while Asimi will be using something...other.**

 **The next chapter will be longer since I'm introducing some other characters. And to those who are curious they will end up in New Orleans and America so don't fret. They whole story isn't going to take place in Spain.**

 **Kókkinos means red and the reason Asimenios was named in greek despite having a Spanish mother will be explained next chapter.**

 **For those who may be confused here's what happened: Asimi was reincarnated as the child born from Antonietta but in actuality Antoinetta is her human mother. Meaning Asimi's actual parents are of the godly variety. To those who know about the Dark Hunters her parents are Artemis and Acheron and Katra is her twin.**

 **Artemis - The goddess of the Moon.**

 **Acheron - Atlantean God of Final Fate.**

 **Katra - Canon daughter of Artemis and Acheron.**

 **More on them will be explained later.**

 **In the first chapter Asimi transported herself out of the abyss - which actually was the womb of her biological mother - and into the new abyss - which was Antonietta's womb - who is her human mother. But Asimi doesn't know that Antonietta is not her actual mother - as in being the one to conceive her.**

 **If you have any questions please pm me. I can still send you the Companion book that explains the entire series and link you the series if that's what you want. But remember you don't have to read anything since I'm going to explain everything.**

* * *

 **Edit: 5/14/16**

 **This story is back on!**


	3. Pa-Pa-Power

There wasn't any solid vocalization of hatred towards her, but Asimi felt it all the same.

It was in every glance of passersby, in every smile thrown her way, and in every reluctant word spoken to her.

Their mouths may say something companionable and they may even call her _mija_ but their thoughts _-_ their _thoughts_ screamed 'demon' and 'hell spawn with the eyes of a devil'.

It was a startling contrast, to see their friendly smiles even as she could literally feel their terror like knives in her gut.

Empathy was a gift from hell and she might as well be Satan.

Ordinarily Asimi would have been terrified considering this entire situation had the makings of a classic horror trope written all over it. Everyone knows it - she had seen it in movies countless upon countless times. It always started off with an abnormal child, continued on in a small but extremely superstitious town, and ended with a lynch mob and a witch burning.

And to be perfectly honest if she was another person living in her quaint village, she would be scared of herself too.

But she digressed, ordinarily she would be terrified to so much as step outside by herself but considering the fact that her mother was a sample of healing and respect in their village - that gave her immunity. For now at least and with the older citizens.

Now the kids - they were a whole other can of worms entirely, the little assholes that they were.

Glaring harshly at the back of the boy's head who had for the fifth time today thrown a rock at her, Asimi narrowed her silver eyes and hissed from behind her teeth.

That boy was lucky her mother had raised her to not pick on the weak, else she would have taken that rock and bashed him upside his head.

Clicking her teeth as the boy shrunk back against her gaze, she rolled her eyes and moved to stand - just as a pebble whizzed past her nose.

Gritting her teeth because that toss had come closer than the last ones, Asimi turned her head and lifted her chin.

"Throw another one at me and let's see what happens," She called, her voice covered in a thin layer of contempt. "I _dare_ you."

And for a second, she thought that they would test her but when they dropped their ammo and took off yelling ' _bruja_ , _bruja_!' she knew she had won that standoff.

Sighing a bit Asimi pushed her red hair out from her face before she turned on her heel and made her way back to her house with a satchel of herbs balanced on her hip.

Sometimes she just couldn't catch a break. And to think, her life was this stressful and she was only six years old.

She couldn't _wait_ to see herself in ten years.

* * *

 **Wow it's been a while hasn't it? Well I'm in University now so I'm really busy. I'm sorry this chapter is short, I'll do better next time. Thank you for your support.**


	4. Doom And Gloom

Asimi was, quite frankly, fucking _annoyed_.

There was a man standing in the little shop owned by her mother and the young girl observed him with an invisible pale glare. She noted how he absolutely refused to meet her eyes and she mentally labeled him a pussy.

Resisting the urge to breathe harshly out from the nose, the budding witch instead switched her gaze over to her mother and felt herself soften.

All throughout her years in Spain, the young redhead felt more at home with her second mother than she _ever_ had with her first one. And that wasn't to say she was treated _badly_ by her first parent - heavens no! She was handled just fine within Mom Number One's care but at the same time, there was a startling and distinct lack of affection. She was never treated like how her first mother's blood children were and that was the simple yet painful truth.

And so to come here and be held by Antonietta was a luxury, pure and simple.

Asimi thought she had known unconditional love in her previous life - _ha_! She had _barely_ even scratched the _surface_. Empathy was her greatest weakness and her greatest asset and to feel - to _genuinely_ sense how deeply and purely Antoinetta felt about her? Well, it was nothing short of _breathtaking_.

With every smile, every laugh and every touch, the unruly elder witch managed to impart such a scorching and tender feeling of an _all-encompassing affection_ that it just about managed to make her burst into tears.

Which funnily enough was exactly what Asimi had done the first time she had fully acquainted herself with Antoinetta's psyche. It had very nearly given her mother a heart attack to see her normal even-tempered child break out the water works

Antoinetta was a good person - _genuinely_. Which was why she deserved better than the slime ball standing in her shop.

Oh don't get her wrong, Dija Santa Abrantes was a handsome man of a considerable fortune. He donated to charities, ran local shelters, and had a grin that said butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.

Now if only there wasn't that feeling of greed and hunger bubbling up out of his aura every time he so much as laid eyes on her mother, then maybe she wouldn't want to run him over with a two by four.

His dark gaze swung to her for a single moment and Asimi scowled.

Oh and if he also didn't _immediately_ feel revulsion at the sight of the only child born from the woman he supposedly wanted to marry - then she _really_ wouldn't want to hit him with a semi.

Maybe.

Probably.

He still felt like a dirtbag.

Snorting quietly to herself as Dija moved to say hello to her mother, Asimi resisted the urge to tell him that ignoring her wasn't going to endear him to the elder witch.

Shunning the daughter that Antoinetta literally has said that she treasured more than her own life was not the way to her heart.

And said statement had originally made her sad but after realizing that she'd forfeit her life in an instant to keep her mother safe - it seemed turnabout was fair.

Wiggling her tiny toes, Asimi resisted the urge to groan out loud and tell the man to get the fuck over his little crush. Her mother had tons of suitors and all of them end up getting turned down and this little man didn't stand a chance.

He was a beta male of the _worst_ degree and frankly ot nauseated her.

Besides he wasn't even from this part of Spain and he wasn't going to want to settle in the boondocks anytime soon.

So no - she didn't need to worry about any gentleman callers save for -

"Hola Anti," A smooth jovial voice practically purred out and she scowled for a quick second. "and hola Asimi."

 _Save for Alejo Escarcega._

"Hola!" Her mother called, beaming at the man from her spot where she was helping a few costumers. "I'll be with you in a second!"

Turning she cast her eyes at the entirely unassuming man in the doorway - with his just ahead of average looks, blond hair, and dusky skin, it was easy to write him off.

That was until they noticed how he wielded authority like God himself blessed him and that was just when taking into consideration his charisma.

And Asimi herself would like him better than she did now - if he didn't make her so damn _uneasy_ at times.

The man was a childhood friend of her mother, he was always kind and generous to her but the sensation of emptiness she would get from him at times freaked her out.

It was almost worse than the feelings of those fabricated - almost synthetic - emotions he sometimes put out. Just the thought of it made her shiver.

Dija turned and looked Alejo up and down before he smirked and Asimi decided to end this farce before it could get started.

Her empathy couldn't stand the taste of testosterone.

"Mr. Escarcega, would you like to wait for mi mamà in the sitting room?" She piped up from her perch on the counter and Alejo smiled at her. "I can prepare your favorite tea?"

He gave her a nod and Asimi ignored Dija's surprised expression as if he didn't just hear the man call her mother a nickname and receive a jolly greeting in return.

"If that's not a bother." The man began modestly and without preamble the pale child slipped off her perch and moved towards the back room.

"It's okay," She told him as she pushed open the door. "besides I think that other guy was gonna start something with you so I decided to split you two up."

Alejo laughed.

"Well I thank you." He said. "It's far too early in the morning for a quarrel with a man who thinks he's _owed_ something."

Asimi snorted.

"He's been here for an hour," The young girl grouched as Alejo moved to the kitchen to put on the tea kettle - he never let her make it, something about it being a safety hazard. "an _hour_."

"Well," He started. "he should be on his way out soon, after all isn't Antoinetta going to prepare your midday snack soon?"

Asimi scowled.

"No." She denied before she shifted in place. "Well, _yes_ but I can make it myself if I wanted to."

He spared her an amused glance.

"I'm sure you could." He chuckled and she rolled her eyes before slinking over to the couch.

"Just hush up and make your tea." She mumbled grumpily just as her mother breezed through the door.

"Sorry for leaving you alone baby," The woman grinned, dark eyes twinkling as she pressed a kiss to Asimi's pudgy pale cheek. "the store was very busy today."

"It's fine." She shrugged. "I wasn't bored."

Antoinetta hummed.

"How about I make your favorite lunch to make up for it anyways?" The elder witch asked slyly and Asimi perked up. "Paella?"

Silver eyes twinkled.

"You drive a hard bargain." She said solemnly. " _Deal_."

Antoinetta nodded happily and turned to view Alejo.

"Did you want to stay?" She asked him as she moved towards the pantry. "I can make tapas for you."

"Perhaps a few if they are done before I have to return to work," Alejo allowed. "but I actually came to talk to you about some private matters."

All at once, her mother's countenance turned serious.

"Then come," She said. "we can talk out on the terrace."

Sparing her child a look she told her to stay put and enjoy the cookies in the jar while she spoke with Alejo and Asimi sighed.

And to think, she really wanted that Paella. Now she'd have to be _patient_.

* * *

 **Finally a new chapter! Sorry for the wait lol.**

 **Sorry for the repost but deleted this chapter for some reason so I had to fix it. The next chapter should be coming soon though.**

* * *

 **Also if you like Patricia Briggs and her Mercy Thompson and Alpha and Omega series, I made an SI-OC for that fandom. Go check it out! It's called It's All Going To The Dogs.**


End file.
